Roadtrip Tmm Style!
by Dark-Goddess17
Summary: What happens when the whole TMM Crew goes on a roadtrip across Ausralia for 3 months? Would feelings change towards one another? Or would they just end up killing eachother like always?
1. RoadTrip?

Disclaimer- I no own, you no sue.

* * *

DG- This is so not my usual type of story, but since I am bored out of my mind. I decided to write something very random and crazy. You should leave now unless you want to risk your sanity.  
  
Kish- O.O..Can I go? (turns to run)  
  
DG- Nope. You are staying, (Grabs kish) Here.

* * *

Chapter 1. Roadtrip?  
  
_It was a normal day with a blue sun and red clouds. Kish was busying making stuff in the kitchen while Taruto twirled plates. Lettuce fumbled with the computers as Ichigo danced around in her ballet uniform. Basically, it is just a really crazy day in the lives of Tmm._  
  
Somehow, all the characters found themselves being swooshed in a huge Van completed with everything they needed.  
  
Kish- Huh? What are we doing here? (Sees Ichigo) Ichigo! My love!!!  
  
Ichigo- (Disgusted look) What were you Doing before you were brought down here?  
  
Kish- (Innocent looking eyes) I was baking a cake for you my love! (helds up a cake with burnt strawberries)  
  
Ichigo- (Teary eyed) Oh my god! That was so sweet of you!! (Hugs Kish)  
  
Ryou- (Confused look) Uh..Hello? Can we get back to the matter of hand here?  
  
Masaya- (Dryly) Matter? What matter? We are only trapped in a stupid van that seems to be moving by itself, Going DOWNHILL I might add, with about 11 people. And my GIRLFRIEND is hugging another guy!  
  
Ichigo- Oh, whoops. Sorry.  
  
Masaya- Don't you dare touch my girlfriend you..you..elf! (Tackles Kish, who falls on Pai, who falls on Taruto, who fals on Purin, who falls on Zakuro, who falls on Ryou, Who falls on Lettuce, who falls on Mint, Who falls on Ichigo.)  
  
DG- ..Hangon....Where has Keiichiro gone to?!?!  
  
Keiichiro- I'm here! (Waves hand form drivers seat.) You do need someone to drive you know!!]  
  
Ichigo- HELP! I can't breathe over here!  
  
Kish & Masaya- (Eyes wide) Ichigo!!! Everyone get off Ichigo!!!  
  
Ryou- Ouch! Someone's foot is kicking my stomach!  
  
_(Yells in the back of the van. Authoress suddenly appears again above the van.)_  
  
DG- Quiet! What on earth is happening in here!  
  
Ichigo- We should be asking you! (Sends DG a death glare.)  
  
DG- (Smiles brightly) Oh, well, you see....(Clears throat) All of you are going on a road trip Across Australia!  
  
All- O.O.....WHAT???!!  
  
DG- (still smiling) Yup. And you people shall spend the next 3 month inside this Van driving across Australia.  
  
Masaya- (sighs) Wonderful...  
  
DG- It is isn't it!!! (Not catching on sarcasm) Anyways, I shall leave you people here and if anything happens I would be..some where around here. Cyu in a while! _(Disappears in a puff of Cocoa powder.)_  
  
All- (silence)  
  
Ichigo- She...is not serious..?  
  
Kish- (Sighs) I think she is....  
  
All- (Looks at each other and screams)  
  
Keiichiro- Shut up! Somebody is actually trying to drive here!

* * *

_(A long time later...okay...20 minutes)_  
  
Purin- Are we there yet? (Totally bored)  
  
Zakuro- Nope  
  
_(Another 2 mins laer)_  
  
Purin- Are we there yet?  
  
Lettuce- No, Purin.  
  
_(3 minute later)_  
  
Purin- Are we...  
  
All- NO. WE ARE NOT THERE YET PURIN!  
  
Purin- O.o....I was going to ask you are we going to play something....  
  
All- O.O  
  
Ichigo- (Trying to be enthusiastic) What do you suggest?  
  
Purin- (Thinks about it for a moment) How about truth and dare!  
  
Taruto- NO!  
  
Purin- (pouts) Why not?  
  
Taruto- (Crossly) I said no and that's no!  
  
DG- (Suddenly pops in) You are going along with Purin's idea and play truth and dare! (Threatening look)  
  
Kish- (Challenges DG) What if we don't?  
  
DG- You shall end up_...(Kish is now somehow hanging outside the window with birds pecking him)_ Like that!  
  
All- (Goes silent and sat in what would be called a circle if they had enough space)  
  
DG- (Smiles) Good. Enjoy! (Pops out)  
  
Kish- (Suddenly back in the Van again) Geez....  
  
Purin- (Smiles brightly) Let's start!  
  
Zakuro- (Sighs)  
  
Purin- Um.....Taruto! Truth or Dare!  
  
Taruto- (groans) Do I have to do this?  
  
DG's Voice- Remember Kish, Taruto!  
  
Taruto- okayokay...um......Truth.  
  
Purin- (Disappointed) Oh...okay...Um...do you find me annoying?  
  
Taruto- YES!..i mean....(Purin's face fell)..uh...I mean...kind of......a bit....maybe not...no.....I don't..hate..you....purin....  
  
Purin- (Suddenly all happy again) Really? (Jumps and hugs Taruto) I know you don't find me annoying!  
  
Taruto- (Swore under breath) Damn her and the authoress.  
  
Purin- Tar-Tar..it's your turn!  
  
Taruto- Stop calling me Tar Tar Purin! And get off me! Alright...um..Hag.  
  
Kish- Ichigo is NOT a hag!  
  
Masaya- She is my girlfriend!!!  
  
Kish- (Sends Masaya death glare)  
  
Taruto- Okay, Fine. (Coughs) Ichigo...Truth or Dare  
  
Ichigo- Hmmph. Dare.  
  
All- O.O What?  
  
Ichigo- Dare.  
  
Taruto- (Evil smile) I dare you to dump Masaya.  
  
Ichigo- Fine (Shrugs)  
  
Masaya and Kish- WHAT?!?!?! (Note: Masaya is the Disbelieving one while Kish is the So deliriously happy one.)  
  
Ichigo- Taruto. Truth or Dare.  
  
Taruto- Tru..dare!...Hey! I didn't want to say that though!  
  
Ichigo- (holds authoress keyboard) Too bad. I dare you to take the dare you gave me back and must be Purin's friend for the rest of this road trip.  
  
Taruto- No Fair!!  
  
Ichigo- Too bad  
  
Taruto- (Sits down back again, sulking)  
  
Kish- Taruto, it's your turn.  
  
Taruto- ..Oh..right.. Um....Kish Truth or Dare  
  
Kish- Dare  
  
Taruto- (Evil grin, stares at Ichigo while talking) I dare you to.......  
  
TBC

* * *

DG- Told you that was random.  
  
Kish- ROADTRIP? Are you out of your little mind?  
  
DG- I bet my mind is bigger than you!!!  
  
Kish- (Snorts) yeah, bigger with a pea sized brain.  
  
DG- (Sits down and sulks. Suddenly takes her keyboard and types something in)  
  
Kish- What...did you just..do?  
  
DG- Nothing, just made Ichigo love Masaya even more (shrugs) That's all.  
  
Kish- WHAT??!?! You were meant to be on my side!!!?  
  
DG- Not anymore I'm not (Growls)  
  
Kish- (Sad look)  
  
DG- okay...maybe if a I get some reviews I shall change Ichigo back o her current state..  
  
Kish- Review. Now. Please? 


	2. What The Hell?

Disclaimer- I no own TMM or any of its characters although I do want to own Kish..so no crazy assassins please!

* * *

DG- Hello fellow victims! I'm back for another round of crazy stories!!!

Ichigo- (whispers) Kish… do u hear something? Something that's oddly familiar?

Kish- Something that brings back really really bad memories?

Ichigo- (Nods fearfully)

(Kish and Ichigo Stares at eachother, horrified)

Kish & Ichigo- No! Not her!!!!

DG- Hello my dears!!! Long time no see!! You must have missed me so much!!!

Ichigo- (faints)

DG- Awww. Look at you! There there. All excited to see me back.

Kish- (snorts)

DG- KISH!!!! (Grabs Kish and glomps him)

Kish- (chokes. Faints too)

DG- (Stares)….All wells…. Guess our reunion time is over. Lets get da Party started!!!

* * *

Chapter 2. What The Hell?

Taruto- ..Oh..right.. Um….Kish Truth or Dare

Kish- Dare

Taruto- (Evil grin, stares at Ichigo while talking) I dare you to…….

* * *

Taruto- I dare you to kiss Hag. I mean, Ichigo. Tongue-wise.

Ichigo- (horrified) EWWWWW!!!

Masaya- (Also Horrified) WHAT?! HE CAN'T DO THAT!!! ICHIGO'S MY GIRLFRIEND!!! YOU CAN'T KISS HER!!! AND TONGUE-WISE?! USING TONGUE?! EVEN I HAVEN'T GOT THE CHANCE TO DO THAT YET!!!

All- O.O

Ichigo- MASAYA!

Masaya- (turns red)

Kish- (Deliriously Happy) Sure! I accept the bet!!! (Moves towards Ichigo with a seducing look)

Kish- Ichigo….. (best- sexy- smirk)

Ichigo- SMACK (slaps Kish on face)

Taruto- (Giggles evilly)

Purin- (Seducing look) Tar-Tar……(puckers lips and leans towards Taruto)

Taruto- (Stares at Purin horrifed)

(Purin kisses Taruto on lips)

All- O.O …EWWWWW PURIN!!!!

Taruto- (wipes mouth) Purin! You. Are. DISGUSTING!!!! (Goes to puke)

Purin- (shrugs) Sorry.

Kish- (Turns back to Ichigo) Ichigo…(whispers) It's a dare… please…. (puppy eye look)

Ichigo- (Feels sorry for Kish)….oh…. ohkay then…..

Masaya- What?! Ichigo?!

Kish- (leans towards Ichigo)

Ichigo- (Closes her eye)

Masaya- (horrified expression)

(Kish kisses Ichigo gently but firmly on her mouth)

Masaya- (Suddenly produces a big mallet) Heeeee-yaaaa!! (hit it on kish's head)

Kish- (Happy smile on his face. Falls over)

Ichigo- MASAYA!!! Where's your manners!!

DG- (suddenly pops in) Masaya! You (beep) Idiot!!! How DARE you hit my poor darlin!! (growls at Masaya)

Masaya- (shudders) He was getting on my nerve

DG- (Glares) You know what? You are getting on MY nerves!!! You.. You… You are Eliminated!!

Masaya- WHAT?! You never told us you can get eliminated in this stupid roadtrip!!!

DG- I didn't? Well, I did now. And YOU are Eliminated. Out. Gone. Shoo!

Masaya- I REFUSE to get out! (sits down. Glares at DG)

DG- (Narrows Eyes) Really? We'll see about that. (waves hand)

Masaya- (Slowly dissolves into the air) HELP!!!!

DG- (Claps hand) Now. That's done. Everyone, Continue with your game. I am actually starting to enjoy it! (Pops out)

Ichigo- Masaya…..(Stares into the air)

Taruto- Yay!!! Mr Hag is gone!!!!

All- (Glares at Taruto)

Taruto- What? Did I say anything wrong?

Kish- Okay. Mr I am So perfect is gone. Let's continue with our game.

Ryo- (mutters) You seem excited.

Kish- Duh. Its my turn!! Ichigo! Truth? Or Dare?

Ichigo- ….Dare I guess..

All- O.O

Ryo- Are you okay Ichigo? You know it's not that bad! You can still see Masaya soon!!!

Mint- Ichigo! Are you feeling okay? I have some pills ready if you want to take some!!

Keiichiro- Ichigo!! Do you wanna lie down for a few hours?!

Ichigo- GUYS!!! Relax! I'm perfectly Fine. I just wanna try something new for a change without Masaya here criticizing my every move. Geeze.

All- O.O

Mint- (Whispers) Lettuce.. I think we gotta do something about her. Ichigo's going nuts!!

Ichigo- (glares at Mint) I can hear you know!!

Kish- All right! Ichigo!! I dare you to….(Evil look) I dare you to give me a lap dance whenever I ask for one….(smirks)

Ryo- O.o

Ichigo- (takes deep breath) Fine. I accept.

Kish- (smiles) How about one now.. dear kitty?

Ichigo- (walks unwillingly towards Kish and sits on his lap)

Pai- I'm not sure I really want to watch this.

Lettuce- Uh.. Ichigo… can you two at least do this in private?

Kish- That's a good idea Kitty…. If everything goes well… then maybe I'll not only get a lap dance….

Ichigo- (growls and follows Kish into the back of the Van.

Ryo- Well. Now those two uh.. love birds are gone. We can finally have some peace!

Purin- What about the game?!

Mint- Screw the game Purin. It was stupid.

Purin- But are we just going to sit here and stare at eachother again?

Lettuce- Mmm… How about let's play a trivia game!!!

Pai- Trivia? Good Idea!!! I prefer ones on computers and maths of course..

Mint- Trivia… O.o…

Ryo- (shrugs) I don't care.

Purin- I'll play if Taruto plays!!

Taruto- I'll play if I get to ask first!

Lettuce- Fine then. Everyone agrees? Zakuro?

Zakuo- ZzzzzZzzzz….

Ryo- Nevermind about her. Start Midget.

Taruto- I'm NOT a Midget!!

Ryo- (sighs) Watever Midget… I mean.. Taruto.

Taruto- (growls) Okay. Let's See…. Hag's friend. Mint. What's the capital of Australia?

Mint- Sydney. Duh.

Taruto- WRONG!!!! Its Melleeebown.

Lettuce- Melleeebown? I thought its called Melbourne…

Ryo- Capital of Australia is Canberra you idiots.

Taruto- How DARE you insult me!!!!

Ryo- Watever. Next.

Mint- Lettuce, Who is the prime minister of America Right Now?

Lettuce- Mmm…. Its that guy!!! That ego-ised guy!!! Mm.. he's called.. he's called…. Bush!! Yes. Geroge W. Bush!!

Mint- Really? I thought it's Kennedy.O.o

Pai- You really do live too much in the past Mint.

Lettuce- Okay.. Purin. What's the capital of Japan?

Purin- I'm not Stupid Lettuce!!! It's Kyoto!!

Lettuce- (sweatdrop) Uh.. Of course Purin.. very right…..

Purin- Tar Tar!!! I want to ask you this question. (Clears throat) How big … is you brain?

All- (laughs)

Taruto- (glares at everyone) Bigger than your's I bet Purin!

Ryo- really? (smirks)

Taruto- (about to argue when noises came from the back of the Van)

Ichigo- Kish. You are nearly on top of me!!

Kish- Hello! It's your legs that are over mine!

All- O.O

Lettuce- I think I should check on them….

Pai- I'll go with you!

(Lettuce and Pai boh walks to the back of the Van where they saw Ichigo and Kish…)

TBC

* * *

DG- How was THAT for a reunion chap?

Kish-Brilliant. Absolutely brilliant. Now. Can you go back and disappear again please?

DG-Awww… I was thinking I'd do more before I die off again…..

Kish- (sighs)

DG- But before I do anymore. Please review!!!


End file.
